Little John X Sheriff of Nottingham
by FutureAvenger94
Summary: My first Robin Hood fanfic that takes place during Robin Hood after the song sequence "Phony King of England" where Little John secretly sneaks into the Sheriff's place at Prince John's castle and makes out with the Ol Bushel Britches himself, "The Sheriff of Nottingham. Rated T for sexual kinkiness.


_**Little John X Sheriff of Nottingham**_

Somewhere, in the castle of Prince John, two vultures Trigger and Nutsy are keeping on a lookout for any intruders. It's been a day since the events of the archery contest and Prince John has been furious at the humiliation Robin Hood caused. Then, a big fat wolf sheriff known as the "Sheriff of Nottingham" appeared and spoke to them.

"Any sign of him, boys?", asked the Sheriff.

"No sign, boss", said Trigger, "and Prince John's been kind of lonely and silent since the archery contest."

"Yeah", said Nutsy, "All because of that thievin' good for nothin' fox."

"Robin Hood", said the Sheriff and growls, "If it weren't for him, I would've been kissed in the cheeks by that little maiden. Not to mention that big dumb old bear. If he hadn't showed up, that archery contest would never have been such a mess."

"When we catch that fox, he'll be for a good hangin", said Trigger.

Then, the wolf yawns.

"I'm gonna go and get some shut eye", said the Sheriff, "Now, you boys better be doin' the same

"No problem, boss", said Trigger.

"Nighty night, boss", said Nutsy, "Sleep just like a cute little baby."

"Can it, Nutsy", said Trigger and nudges Nutsy in the arm, "We have a big day ahead of us, remember?"

Then, as the two vultures went to a tree and went to sleep, the Sheriff went towards a cabin at the end of the castle and enters it. Little did he realize that a shadow with the form of a bear appeared right behind him. In the Sheriff's room, there lay a wardrobe where he puts his uniform. As he takes it off he puts on his pink nightwear and lays down before going to sleep. Suddenly, the shadow appears again and the bear spoke.

"Hey there, bushel britches", said Little John quietly.

The bear uses some ropes to tie the sheriff as he continues to snore with only his arms and legs. Then, he carries the wolf outside and takes the keys to the prison cell out of his belt. However, he had to make sure he wasn't spotted by the wolf archers. As he unlocked the prison cell door, he went inside with the wolf still in his arms and lays him down on the floor.

"Rise and shine, big guy", said Little John.

The Sheriff finally awakes and is shocked at the bear's appearance.

"What in tarnation?!", asked Sheriff furiously, "What's goin' on here?!"

"Surprised to see me, Bushel Britches?", asked Little John.

"You're that big doofus who wore that silly lookin' disguise", said Sheriff, "That time during the archery tournament."

"Well, this doofus took care of PJ while he was about to kill my friend", said Little John, "I wanted Robin to kiss that pretty lady."

"You mean, Maid Marian?", asked Sheriff sternly, "That little missy would've kissed me in my cheeks if it wasn't for you! Now tell me why you tied me up!"

"Well... how about... if I can kiss you?", asked Little John in a very sexy manner.

"What in tarnation are you trying to pull?", asked Sheriff.

"I tied you up because I find you... very attractive", said Little John, "You and I are equally matched when it comes to battle. You know your strategies and I know my tricks. However..."

Little John unties the Sheriff and takes his pink nightwear off, revealing his nude body.

"What in the...?!", shouted the Sheriff.

"Shh", said Little John, "We don't want those archers to hear us, do ya? Besides, look at that body of yours. So beautiful."

"OK, bear, you better give me back my night clothes or I'll...", said Sheriff in a stern tone, but Little John took off his clothes, revealing his even bigger nude body than him.

"What do you think?", asked Little John seductively.

"Holy big maroon", said Sheriff in a very excited tone, "You look even better than I imagined. Your belly... oh lord... may I rub it?"

"Be my guest, bushel britches", said Little John and lets the big wolf rub his belly.

"Oh my...", said the Sheriff passionately and pats Little John's belly a bunch of times, "I've seen some gorgeous stuff in my time, but this... this is even better."

The Sheriff then continues to rub Little John's belly, causing the bear to moan.

"Now, just a little bit more", moaned Little John, "There. Right there. This is beautiful. Oh, so good."

As the Sheriff stopped, Little John returned the favor by rubbing the big wolf's big belly.

"Look at that", said Little John, "Really livin'. How much have you been eatin', big guy?"

"Quite a lot, actually", said the Sheriff, "Porkchops, chicken, and all kinds of pies."

Little John pats the Sheriff's belly and continues to rub it.

"Oh, that feels good, doofus", moaned the Sheriff passionately, "Just a little more and faster there. Yeah. That's it."

Then, the big bear stopped and rubs the big wolf's chest.

"Nice pecs", said Little John, "Great looking piece of hair too."

Same goes for yours", said Sheriff and rubs the fat bear's chest as hard as he could.

Then, as Little John rubs the fat wolf's chest the sheriff both of his hands on the big bear's butt, rubbing it.

"That's right, rub it right there", said Little John.

"Whatever you say, big doofus", said the Sheriff, "and can you uh... shake it for me?"

"Comin' right up, baby", said Little John and after the Sheriff stops rubbing his butt, the bear starts to shake it several times.

The fat wolf stares at Little John's butt lovingly, thinking dirty yet passionate thoughts.

"_I want to tie that big doofus with his arms and legs and kiss him endlessly_", thought the Sheriff, "_Maybe I could lick his muzzle, his belly, and that sexy bottom. Oh, that would be mighty heaven_."

Then, the fat wolf spoke.

"You are a very sexy big doofus", said the Sheriff in a very flirtatious manner.

"So would you mind shaking yours?", asked Little John.

"Knew you'd say that, big doofus", said the Sheriff and started shaking his butt repeatedly.

"For a very honorable sheriff, you look very attractive", said Little John lustfully before he went over and bumped his butt with the wolf's.

Then, the two hugged each other, snuggling each other.

"Wanna go for a big kiss, wolfy?", asked Little John passionately.

"You bet, big doofus", answered the Sheriff and the two kissed each other.

In the process, Little John tied himself with the fat wolf before they continued their kiss while squishing their bellies. Then, the Sheriff tied the fat bear with chains on both his feet and hands.

"How'd you like that, big doofus?", asked the Sheriff and chuckled before he licked the bear's chest, belly, and his butt.

"Nice wolfy", said Little John.

"Sleep with me", said the Sheriff, "I have my own bedroom we can share for tonight."

"Anything you say", said Little John as the wolf takes off the chains.

The two went to the Sheriff's bedroom bringing their clothes with them before dropping them on the floor.

"Have you heard of that song I've been singing to the people of Nottingham?", asked Little John.

"What kind is it?", asked the Sheriff.

"It goes somethin' like this", said Little John and sings the song "**The Phony King of England**"

Little John:  
_**Oh the world will sing of an English King**_  
_**A thousand years from now**_  
_**And not because he passed some laws**_  
_**Or had that lofty brow**_  
_**While bonny good King Richard leads**_  
_**The great crusade he's on**_  
_**We'll all have to slave away**_  
_**For that good-for-nothin' John!**_  
_**Incredible as he is inept**_  
_**Whenever the history books are kept**_  
_**They'll call him the phony king of England**_  
_**A pox on the phony king of England!**_

_**He sits alone on a giant throne**_  
_**Pretendin' he's the king**_  
_**A little tyke who's rather like**_  
_**A puppet on a string**_  
_**And he throws an angry tantrum**_  
_**If he cannot have his way...**_

_**And then he calls for Mum**_  
_**While he's suckin' his thumb**_  
_**You see, he doesn't want to play**_

_**Too late to be known as John the First**_  
_**He's sure to be known as John the worst**_  
_**A pox on that phony king of England!**_

The fat wolf then started to laugh heartily.

"That is creative", said the Sheriff, "What made you inspired to make that bitty song?"

"Cause' PJ is nothin' but trouble", said Little John, "He tried to kill my buddy. Someday we'll get him for sure. Right now, everything's fine for the people."

"Well, I'm only doin' my duty as usual", said the Sheriff, "Only cause' that spoiled baby won't even cut me some slack. Someday, I hope he'll get what's comin' to him."

The fat wolf and the fat bear then laughed at each other cheerfully.

"This is the most fun I've had in years", said Little John, "What'd you think, bushel britches?"

"Beautiful", said the Sheriff and lies down on his bed before he got into the covers, "Come on over here, you big tease."

Then, the fat bear lay next to the fat wolf in bed and snuggled with each other.

"Thank you for askin' me", said the Sheriff, "I swear in my little heart that I'd never tell my henchmen, the archers, or anyone else. Not even Prince John."

"And I won't tell Robin about it either", said Little John, "He and Maid Marian just had a good time on their own after what happened. Who knows what PJ's gonna do next. Oh, well. Let's hit the spot. Nighty night, bushel britches."

The fat bear and the fat wolf shared one last kiss before Little John went to sleep.

"Nighty night, big doofus", said the Sheriff before he went to sleep.

The next morning, the Sheriff of Nottingham wakes up to see that Little John disappeared, but it didn't matter to him. Because someday, Nottingham will have it's happiness again. So, he took out his uniform and put it on before he went out the bedroom, humming the song Little John sang last night.

* * *

_**And that's it for my very first Robin Hood fanfic story and the first one to have a gay romance between Little John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. Please leave out a comment and let me know what you thought of it. Thank you.**_


End file.
